Sunspire
Sunspire was founded many generations ago by Debauchee and Imperious Kytan after the death of Debauchee's mate Olak. She made a promise to build a strong pack in his honor and she's made good on that. Sunspire is comprised of several families that have come together under a bond of strength, courage, and unity. They are formidable fighters and have a strong belief in the guidance of their ancestors. Current Roster Pack Lifestyle Sunspire is a close knit pack built upon respect, strength, unity and honor. They are a network of families and close friends who are treated like brothers and sisters. Unlike some packs, while they do compete with each other for ranks and recognition, they also find joy in the success of their competitors. Each wolf understands the importance of a sound structure and that a pack must work well together in order to succeed. In this they are like a well oiled machine, each wolf knowing their place and all of them working toward a brighter future. Strength is extremely important to them, as all wolves receive basic combat training regardless of their chosen profession. Even so, knowledge of herbs and healing is equally as valuable and high honor is given to those who become Herbalists. Scouts as well play an important role in keeping the pack safe. No rank comes without its due respect. 'Training' Training is extremely important not only to keep wolves fit, but to strengthen bonding among the pack. All young wolves are taught basic combat and are required to practice among one another and their superiors. Those who find their strength in fighting often go on to become warriors. For those who don't, there are other avenues such as Herbalist or Scouting. 'Utility & Purpose' All wolves are meant to contribute to the pack in some way except for Elders. Even at a young age, wolves are expected to know what they want to do and have a job by the time they are a year old. This is also when Baron prospects must begin campaigning via training and involvement in pack politics. No wolf is allowed to be idle within the pack. If you aren't working your job, you should be training. Down time is of course allowed, but it's highly recommended that wolves be doing something, even if it is just helping another wolf do something that isn't their job. 'Celebrations' Sunspire enjoys plenty of celebrations that also serve to strengthen bonding and remember wolves of the past. Lore Hunt Every full moon the pack goes on a dusk hunt for a large buck. The entire pack is involved with healers/herbalists on the sidelines. Once the prey is caught, the Rangers cut and carve the food while the Elders regale the yearlings and pups with stories of past legends from the pack and their exploits. Olympic Games During the Spring Season Sunspire gets together with their ally Chrysó ílio for a set of competitions between the two packs. Following this there is a feast, celebration, and drinking of fermented mead. Hierarchy Rarely are wolves assigned ranks. In most cases they work toward their chosen profession and only have to prove themselves in some way to attain it. Some ranks though, are simply a descriptor of where you are in life. Legends These are simply the previous Jarl and Countess. Though they no longer have authority they are still greatly respected and often act as guides to the reigning Jarl and Countess. 'Elders' Once a wolf hits 10 years of age they are considered an Elder, meaning they no longer have to work their rank and can simply enjoy their retirement years. Elders are greatly respected among the pack. 'Jarl & Countess' These ranks are reserved for the Male & Female rulers of Sunspire. Jarls have the ultimate authority, although normally the pair rule together. Usually the Countess is the mate of the Jarl, but in some circumstances they are siblings or cousins. Baron Baron is the term for Heirs of the pack. Normally there is only one Baron who is intended to replace the Jarl, but there have been cases where a Baron is second in command and acts along with the Jarl thought hey are not intended to become Jarl. General Generals are the most skilled warriors and are in charge of other warriors. This includes organizing training and scheduling scouting parties between scouts and warriors. Warriors These are fighters of the pack who specialize in combat. Warriors are kept in top shape so that they may defend their pack in any situation. They are also required to accompany scouts on patrols. Ranger Rangers are lead hunters whose primary job is to manage hunting schedules and lead hunting parties (comprised of scouts and warriors). They are also skilled at gutting and carving meat and tanning hides. Herbalist & Healer These wolves have a wealth of knowledge with regard to healing and plants that has been passed down from generations. The Herbalist is the packs main healer, while the Healer position is often held by their apprentice who is still learning the trade. Scouts Scouts are often lighter, quicker, and able to think on their feet in any circumstance. They are normally charged with patrolling the borders to keep out intruders or to warn the pack of any natural disasters or dangers. Scouts are also often used to relay messages. Founding History See All History After the death of her mate Olak during the Anomaly Civil War, Debauchee, pregnant with Olaks pups, fled with her brother Imperious. They claimed half a mountainside where she whelped her pups and intended to raise them in a way that would make him proud. As her pups grew, they were taught to be warriors with great skill and confidence. Her small family was soon joined by a long wolf named Brago Moore, who had left his pack after his uncle destroyed it and shared their ideals. When Brago and Nightfall Kytan, Debauchee's daughter, grew close and were ready to have their own family, Brago and Debauchees sons Grimjaw, Kingston, and Recluse, traveled to the other side of the mountain and ran off or killed the wolves inhabiting it. Brago adopted a litter of pups whose mother he'd killed, to raise them alongside his own. With the entire mountain belonging to them the pack became known as Sunspire, after the mountain itself. Brago took the second side with his mate for a number of years before him, Nightfall, and the yearlings moved away. Other wolves came to join Sunspire, pups were adopted, and soon the pack grew to a respectable size. They defeated adversaries, defended their territory, and endured natural disasters with amazing resolve. Their history is long and storied. 'Present Day' Today Sunspire is comprised of a few families (some of them cousins or direct descendents of Debauchee Kytan despite their surnames) that continue to share the same spirit and ideals of the founding generation. Currently there is no Jarl, as he is still quite young and being tested by the Countess until he is old enough and strong enough to take the position of Jarl beside her.